


❝feels like we're dying❞

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Memories, Running Away, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝you`ll find me, right?❞❝of course.❞
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	❝feels like we're dying❞

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be quite similar to John Green`s book ``Paper towns``, but honestly, the idea came from a friend, and quite unintentionally which leaded Johnny Goth`s ``feels like we`re dying`` song to take over the idea, just a little.
> 
> I hope you like the journey of this book, and if you do, don't hesitate to support it or comment your thoughts ❤
> 
> Thank you in advance.

Mark was long gone, he probably couldn't even make a difference between dreams and reality. His head repeated thoughts like a broken record, though they were redundant and incomprehensible. Yet somehow they made him feel like honey was forced down his throat. The sweetness lasting longer than he would have wanted. 

As the kiss got deeper the less he felt alive. Ten`s lips on him were another kind of heaven. A violent one, probably. His view became foggy, tears adorning his lashes. Butterflies and moths fluttered around his stomach and his guts twisted. Mark's heart beat rapidly, Ten`s hands hovered around the other's body, forget me nots tickling Mark's fingers.

❝you`ll follow me, right?❞

Ten had parted their lips. Some misery dripped into the atmosphere, concerning Mark. But his mind blended everything into one colour. He had no time to analyse the way Ten looked at him with sad eyes, but rather the sight of the other`s swollen lips.

❝of course❞ he answered, though he had no idea what Ten meant with the question. The reply was automatic, although he truly would follow the older anywhere, even to the edge of the world where the both of them could swing their feet at. He would also do anything if Ten only asked. But Ten never asked Mark to do anything, today was a first.

Ten smiled, gently. Trusting the answer a little too easily, not considering Mark`s drunken mind that literally begged for Ten to keep on going, to make him sing along with the birds.

Cupping Mark's cheeks Ten leaned in again, this time uncertainty obvious in his actions, surprising Mark a little. The younger was certain Ten always knew what he was doing, how he did it. He believed Ten was the most confident, as he knew what he wanted from life, but this was so so different. Softly Ten pecked the younger`s lips, then his cheeks and trailed up until he could lay a longer kiss on the other's forehead.

Why did Mark feel like they were slowly dying? Ten`s never been treating him like a fragile flower before. The touches felt foreign on his skin, comparable to being laid down into clouds or holy water instead.

Yet in a way he loved it, cherishing each and every peck that was left on his skin, burning away both of their sins. Purity and innocence filling him.

Perhaps they were in the garden of Eden, and Mark was the forbidden fruit Ten tried so hard not to take a bite of, but Mark had already been wrapped tightly around Ten`s pinky finger, as a promise, and around his ring finger, as a vow. The last thing he minded was Ten devouring his lips just like a few minutes ago. Mark was in too deep, so lost. His body had taken over, leaving his mind in second in control. Perhaps even last.

❝i`ll walk you to the train station.❞ ten had gotten up from Mark`s lap and held out his hand for the other.

Mark took it and felt his feet deny gravity. Snow of forget me nots embraced the male, sending their farewells with a bitter melody. The blue rivers under a variety of trees made him into a silhouette. 

Trees let small glitters of sunlight shimmer on the pretty petals, as well as all life around them. 

Ten`s hair swimmed in the breeze, skin golden. He was glowing under the minimal sunlight.

Thin and thick branches heavy with green miracles, the couple left their little world.

The small rocky path lead them through the woods and fern. Ten held Mark's hand tight, fingers in knots and Ten`s thumb caressing the other's skin a little. The sun began to drop from the sight, but only just a little. It still managed to light their way, greenery carrying the highlights.

Soon the forest ended and they were exposed to the world, making the pair lose each other's hands. Unsatisfactory filled Mark, already missing the skin contact, feeling as if he's going to lose Ten in the nonexistent crowds of the small town. 

They walked between buildings, on asphalt and sometimes even grass, taking a shortcut to their destination. Little did they know they were furthering from it.

When they reached the train station they happened to be the only people there. Feeling freedom from judgement Mark snuggled into Ten`s embrace, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck. Finally, he thought. The other's warmth meeting his only grew the yellow inside his chest and stomach. Mark's mind resting on pure white.

Ten smiled at the simple action, wrapping his hand around Mark`s waist. It was tighter than usual, Mark noticed that right away. And when the train arrived it was almost as if Ten didn't want to let go of the younger. 

❝you`ll come get me, right? You`ll find me?❞

Mark stepped onto the train and looked back to answer Ten, but the doors closed, he didn't get the chance to do so. Honestly he wouldn't have known what to say anyway. 

The train began moving. Ten soon was as small as a dot as the vehicle ran away from the older`s question. Mark kept thinking for an answer, yet somehow all he wanted to do was tell Ten to stop speaking nonsense. 

It feels like we are slowly dying all the time, but that's because we are. There's nothing we can do but start digging a hole for two. We're just fine.


End file.
